The Best Rituals
Harry Potter sighed, he had just finished killing a rather powerful Dark wizard and he was tired. He just wanted to go to his apartment and rest, but he knew that it would be better to loot the house before the Aurors came. The first thing he noticed about the living room, due to his attention to details from being the Dursleys' slave for nearly a decade, was that some of the book shelves were out of alignment, so he summoned the shelves themselves and found secret rooms filled with galleons, rare potion ingredients, and very dark books. He took the lot and apparated to his apartment. -Line Break- Daphne Greengrass, the future Lady Slytherin, smiled as she saw the man she was engaged to, enter her family manor with a huge smile on his face. "And what has you in such a good mood, love?" she asked. Harry smiled wider and said, "Well, I beat a Dark wizard a few days ago and in one of the books I gained from him, had a very nice ritual that I think we should partake in." Daphne's father, Jacob, frowned as he walked in and said, "While I don't have a problem with Daphne doing rituals I would like to know what ritual she will be doing." Harry sighed and said, "Well, I found a ritual that would allow us to destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes without destroying their containers and grant us immense power." Jacob looked wary as he asked, "And what is the catch?" Harry sighed as he said, "The ritual is a Dark one that takes the specific magical traits of an entity and gives them to the performer, so we would reap the benefits of any ritual Voldemort did, including one that doubles the flow of magic between the core and the body, grants immunity to magical toxins and allows the caster to force the almost total submission of any wand to themselves." "Merlin," Jacob and Daphne breathed out as one. "I know, so can Daphne participate in the ritual?" asked Harry. "What about any downsides the rituals make, I don't want to be white skinned and noseless," said Daphne. "Don't worry, the book states it takes away the negative side effects as the our magic will protect us," Harry explained patiently. "Please Daddy," Daphne pleaded. "Are you sure this will work?" Jacob questioned. "Don't worry I have already performed it on myself and it worked," Harry explained. "Then I suppose I agree," Jacob said. "Oh thank you Daddy," Daphne cried excitedly. -Line Break- After performing the ritual on Daphne, she and Harry went on to destroy the rest of the horcruxes by doing the ritual on other members of Harry's inner circle. They went on to graduate Hogwarts top of their class and take over Magical Britain through political, economic, and magical power. They furthered the cause of the Grey and pushed for the unification of muggles and magicals. They all lived long and happy lives and eventually died peacefully. Site Navigation Category:Omake